Javier
'Approval:' 2/7/15 3 feats bori v3.2 inactive 'Personality' Javier has a shell, never truly knowing when to talk and when not too. For certain people he's an extrovert telling you whatever is on his mind, yet usually he's a introvert, never talking because he's scared that he will say something stupid again. Javier didn't like how the people of his village treated him once they figured out about his wings thus he hides them and never brings them up, in hopes that newcomers will treat him normally. Appearance ' At first glance, Javier is an regular male boy, around 14 years old, 5'2 in height and a bit over 100 pounds. He's always wearing a backpack that holds his ninja gear, that strangely doesn't have much else in it. Javier has a light brown skin tone, brown eyes and black hair. 'History and Story ''' '''Background: His entire life, Javier has been told he will "save the world" or "become king" or has some massive destiny attached to him because of his wings. In fact despite his low level, wasn't even a genin at the time, they were going to have him become a leader of the village. Thus instead of it getting to his head, Javier had become constantly worried about what others thought of him and how it was impossible to please everyone though he constantly tried to. The extrovert had recceeded into an introvert in fear that he would say something stupid. Despite this his village loved him, or what they thought he was. Javier's parents however disliked him, how did his mom become pregnant? Obviously it couldn't be his father and where had the angel wings come from? Javier tried to please a village when all he really wanted was his parents. Finally realizing that he couldn't win, Javier broke away from the village one night in hopes of becoming powerful enough to help everyone. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades and Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Genin l: Eye of Kagura ' '''Genin ll: Tenshi Release ' Banked feats: 0 Feat In Progress: 2/8 Quest Point Total: 2 Reset Week is Sunday-Saturday Javier's Ryo and QP history Equipment and Ryo '''Equipment: * (4) Bow and Arrows * (3) Staff * (3) Shield * Signal Flares * Glowsticks * Binoculars * Earpiece Radios (Ear Mics) * Rope/Grappling Kit * Camping gear Mission Items *Nothing yet :( Ryo * Ryo Earned: 1000 * Ryo Total: 1000 Javier's Ryo and QP history Basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu * Transformation CP each * Clone Technique CP each * Body Flicker Technique CP each * Body Replacement Technique (or Substitution) CP each * Rope Escape Technique CP each * Basic Sealing Technique CP each * Tree Climbing Practice CP each * Water Surface Walking Practice CP each * Basic use of tools and weapons * Basic skill in throwing * General Fighting Techniques (Punches, kicks, strikes, blocks, etc.) * 1000 Years of Death Feats Passives/Stats/Other Over time, Javier has become stronger, and more ninja like. Thus learning new skills. # Nothing Yet Eye of Kagura A gift Javier was taught at a young age. # Eye of Kagura: Sight-''' The most basic skill, grants the user vision of all chakra signatures that are nearby. General sensing is rather vague, but if the user has interacted with a person before or focus on a specific individual, their sensing ability becomes greatly enhanced extending their range/detail so long as they focus on that target, but at the cost of limiting what they can sense around them. maintain '''Tenshi Release Born with wings, his unique blood allows him abilites that most don't have. #'Tenshi Release: Wings' - Using their angelic powers, the user has grown true wings from their back permanently. The user can then cloak their wings in chakra and take free flight with these, when not in use they are usually folded on the user's back. to activate flight, 5CP upkeep #'Tenshi Release: Angelic Arrows'- Using their angelic chakra, the user forms a small golden arrow in front of them, which will then fly at the target with high speed. The arrow can be controlled after being fired, making it difficult to avoid. CP(Same as Angelic Missle, just in arrow format) Category:Character